An adventures arrival
by Greyfirestorm
Summary: Everyone at the Smash Mansion enjoys their weekend.Then suddenly a guy appears, asking for the Master hand. Because The Master Hand is on vacation, the smashers must handle it themselves...
1. Prologue

**An adventures arrival**

Story written by: Greyfirestorm

Idea: Greyfirestorm

The world's coolest name: Greyfirestorm

It was weekend in the Nintendoverse.

Everybody relaxed and had fun.

The only ones who were still working was The Smashers. (Trumpets blowing after "Smashers")

Or more correctly, some of the smashers.

Link, Cpt Falcon, Mewtwo and Pikachu were repairing the south wall on the Smash Mansion.(Trumpets blowing)

LET THE STORY BEGIN!!!

"Why did you freak out after the match?" Link said

He were carrying some broken statues of the master hand

"Because...Because... Agh, thats none of your business." Mewtwo said (Or thinked)

He were levitating some big blocks of stone into the hole in the wall.

"Because of you we need to repair this wall instead of bathing!" Falcon said.

"You could at least tell us WHY we need to fix this hole."

"I know why." A little yellow mouse smirked evilly.

"You do not dare" Mewtwo threathened.

"He became mad for losing to me and Pichu."

Picachu grinned.

He knew Metwo hated to lose, especially to him.

" I WERE HAVING A BAD DAY, THATS ALL!!!"

Falcon and Link smiled as Mewtwo started chasing Picachu.

All of the smashers knew that Mewtwo hated the thought of someone being better than him.

They started to establish the stones to the rest of the wall.

Then suddenly they heard someone laughing.

They turned around and saw the rest of the smashers approaching them.

They were carrying parasols and some tovels and bags.

The youngest smashers were chasing each other down the streets.

"Here they come." Link said.

Falcon nodded.

They looked jelaous on them.

While they repaired the wall, the other smashers had been to the beach.

The two sighed and went into the now repaired mansion.


	2. The beginning

A/N: Ehm, okay… I only got one review, wich i saw today (Thank you Manax) And since that is as much reviews as i will get with only one chapter, i will update this story

A/N: Ehm, okay… I only got one review, wich i saw today (Thank you Manax) And since that is as much reviews as i will get with only one chapter, i will update this story!!

Now hopefully someone will review… _**Warning: Major spoilers for SSBB!! Do not read if you want to hold on to the excitement about the game!!**_

**An adventures arrival**

Story written by: Greyfirestorm

Idea: Greyfirestorm

The world's coolest name: Greyfirestorm

**Chapter 2: The beginning**

"Hmm, let's see, if the stadium is here, then the mansion should be over there…"

A cloaked figure were examining a map over Nintendo City, trying to find the whereabouts of the legendary Smash Mansion, the home of the 40 greatest warriors in the galaxy.

"Ah, there it is! I think…" The figure were looking at a huge black and white building with windows sprayed in at random places. "You'd think the designer did'nt have eyes the way that building is made…" It said.

"He didn't." A tall man clad in green replied. "You don't say…" The figure said. "So this is the Smash Mansion?"

"Yes, designed by Master Hand himself." "That sure explains a lot…" The green clad man snorted. "Ah, I'm Link by the way! Humble resident of the Smash Mansion." Link raised his hand. "Ah, so you are the famous Link! My name is Dak, i am looking for the Master Hand." Dak shaked his hand.

"Ah, I'm sorry but you're too late, Master Hand left a few minutes ago. He said something about Hawaii and floated away…" "You gotta' be kidding me… I traveled for two weeks to find him and…and…" His speech drifted away into mumbling about hands to know their place.

"Well, what did you want to ask him about? I'm sure that i can help you!" Link said optimistically.

"Heh… Well, I guess it won't hurt to try… Could I come in??" Dak said.

**A/N:** Okay, I know the last chapter sued but I've tried to improve my writing. And plus. It's a year since my last chapter… PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
